


Suppertime

by shenanigan_manifesto



Series: Square Meals [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: 3-way, Crackhead energy, F/M, Mentor/Protégé, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rough sex turns sweet, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Smut, Tsundere, Vaginal Sex, spitting, what in tarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigan_manifesto/pseuds/shenanigan_manifesto
Summary: Takemura leaned his cheek on his fist, tipping his head pensively. “This is my proposal: take out your aggression. In a controlled space, with the proper guidance, it can be a valuable training.”
Relationships: Female V/Goro Takemura/Sandayu Oda, Female V/Sandayu Oda
Series: Square Meals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187219
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Suppertime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherSnakeCult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSnakeCult/gifts), [DemonEnthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonEnthusiast/gifts).



> This piece is a sequel to Lunch Break: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480676

“-and then before I knew it, he was deep in my asshole.”

Viktor Vektor spit out his coffee back into his cup, swiveling his chair around to howl with laughter.

“Jesus kid, you can’t do that to me.”

“He was!” V was laughing hard, her chest aching. Machines whirred noisily as they worked on the chrome on her feet, stripping away the flesh and replacing the bones with reinforced steel bars. While her legs were numbed and strapped into place she had decided to indulge her favorite ripper with the story of her… _unusual_ training session, to say the least.

“So there I was, stuck between the two, having the time of my life-”

“Holy shit V.” Vik interrupted, smiling and shaking his head. “You can keep that stuff to yourself or I’ll have a heart attack and Misty will have to come save me.”

“Aight _fine_ you old ripper.” V grinned, crossing her arms over her chest. “You been keepin’ busy? Business booming?”

Vik shrugged, putting down his now-backwashed drink. “Can’t complain. Scavs keep threatening to come down here and rob the place, but they wouldn’t dare.”

“Yeah they know how ol Vikky will clean their clocks.” She punched the air, much to Vik’s amusement.

“You’re in a funny mood today. Did I give ya too much anesthetic?”

“Nah, it’s just been a funny week.” Her phone dinged, a new message alert appearing on her HUD. Her lips pulled back into a devilish smile. “Speaking of…”

Vik chuckled, grabbing his cup. “I’m going to get a new coffee. You’ve still got another hour under the knife, so don’t get too crazy please.”

**[11:45]**

**V, it is Goro Takemura.**

**[11:45]**

**GORO oh my god i know i have your number saved**

**[11:46]**

**what’s up buddy**

**[11:47]**

**I have finally found a real Japanese sushi chef in this godforsaken city.**

**[11:48]**

**We want to show you real food. Not Night City synthetic trash. As a thank you for your cooperation the other day.**

**[11:48]**

**uh oh**

**[11:48]**

**we?**

**[11:48]**

**Myself and Oda, of course.**

**[11:49]**

**Unless that is a problem?**

**[11:50]**

**fuck no**

**[11:50]**

**AH**

**[11:50]**

**i mean**

**[11:50]**

**fuck no, thats not a problem at all**

**[11:51]**

**the crouching tigers lure the peacock with worms at the watering hole to feast**

**[11:52]**

**What?**

**[11:52]**

**you don’t like my poem?**

**[11:52]**

**V do you require medical attention?**

**[11:52]**

**wow**

**[11:52]**

**nevermind )))’:**

**[11:53]**

**where at?**

**[11:54]**

**[ATTACHED: Coordinates]**

**[11:54]**

**7pm tonight?**

**[11:56]**

**suppertime - preem :]**

**[11:56]**

**ill be there**

**[11:58]**

**Dress nicely.**

**[11:58]**

**but my outfit has THE SAME shade of black for both the sweatpants and sweatshirt )):**

**[11:58]**

**do you have any idea how hard that is to find? that’s not fancy enough?**

**[11:59]**

**I said nice, not fancy.**

**[11:59]**

**aight fine**

**[12:00]**

**Thank you. Remember to eat lunch.**

* * *

Hours later, V walked onto the swanky streets of Downtown Night City with a Jinguji bag swinging from the crook of her arm. If Goro asked for fancy, sure. She could blow eddies and do fancy. The coordinates that Goro had sent her were for a very luxurious hotel downtown and she was more than happy to look the part. She couldn’t help but think about both of them, biting her lip giddily.

Summoning her Quartz, she swayed with excitement on the sidewalk. Goro claimed it was just a dinner as thanks but she didn’t buy that whatsoever.

The little orange car rolled up, beeping noisily for her as she got in. She remembered Oda’s cold eyes as he peeked out from between her legs, or swimming with a surprising amount of desire when he fucked her underneath. She paused after throwing the bags on the passenger seat. Were they white? Blue? Grey? She couldn’t remember, and it made her surprisingly frustrated that she couldn’t think of it.

She pondered it the whole drive back to her apartment, replaying their “training” session bit by bit. Goro’s assertive hands on her body while Oda went down on her, the overwhelming feeling of being sandwiched between the two, the outrageous orgasm she had when they finally let her go… By the time she walked through the door she was voraciously horny already.

“NIBBLES!” She screeched, kicking her left shoe into the corner. “I’m way too excited this early! I’m gonna fucking nut the second either of ‘em even look at me.” Her cat tipped her head, letting out a tiny mew.

“Useless cat.” She cooed as she picked up the animal, placing a soft kiss on her bald head. “Cute though, it’s ok.”

After shaving every hair off her body in the shower she primped and preened like a teen getting ready for a school dance. Cosmetics were scattered haphazardly across the bathroom counter. Eyeshadow dust and smears of dropped lipstick painted a messy landscape of her eagerness; the sight was not helped by the two crushed beer cans she had nervously chugged at the sink before getting ready. 

She wanted to look sexy, but not as if she was trying too hard. Inadvertently this was leading her to try _incredibly_ hard in the process.

She put her hair into her usual ponytail. Then took it down. “Ugh.” She put it back up. “Ugh!” She took it down.

“What is wrong with me.” She grumbled, shaking her hands out. It was just as well that she left it down, Goro seemed to enjoy playing with her hair last time. Give him some easy access.

“Ok ok.” She tipped her head from side to side, inspecting the way her makeup looked from different angles. Gold shimmer clung to her lids where it smoldered into a smoky black. Her hair cascaded in wavy curls over her shoulders. Oh yeah, this was the look.

She hopped in place as she pulled on the dress she bought, trying to get it over her hips. For such a large price tag it sure had a very small amount of fabric. After the slinky black garment was finally snug on her body, she looked at her HUD to check the time. Shortly after 6:30, perfect.

Palming a can of cheap body mist, she sprayed her collarbones and the back of her neck. “Hmm…” She wondered, looking down at her bare legs. She supposed she didn’t have a guarantee that they were going to do anything with her, but they might as well smell peaches if they were at it. With an embarrassed giggle, she spritzed the inside of her tights. 

Nibbles meowed from where she was perched in the sink. “Don’t judge me.” V murmured, capping the bottle and placing it back on the counter.

As she walked back over to her door, she stopped short.

“Oh fuck.”

She forgot about shoes.

Whatever, Japanese guys like them probably kick ‘em off at the door, maybe they’d never ever see.

Her combat boots were noisy on the excessively polished floor of the hotel. Ok, so maybe it was more of an issue than she thought, catching the concerned eye of the gold-skinned concierges that were stationed by the elevators.

“Just… seeing a friend. Friends.” She stammered awkwardly, giving them a tiny wave before hitting the call button. “Get it together.” She murmured under her breath, sure that she was going to look like a total idiot if she was this giddy and nervous around the two of them.

But who could blame her?

She shuffled her feet with excitement as the elevator rose to the top floor, trying to contain her grin. Fancy dress? Fancy hotel? Fancy food? It nearly felt like a date.

The hallway was illuminated with a soft glow as she wandered along the doors, searching for the right number. She chewed her lip, heart beating in her chest. Finally locating the right one, she cleared her throat and knocked.

She tried to keep her cool as the door opened but her eyes widened as a reflex. 

Oda filled the frame, dressed head to toe in black and clutching a glass of red wine by the rim in one hand. A turtleneck obscured some of the cyberware on his neck, a sharp jacket over the top. Dark hair pulled back into a messy knot on the back of his head left nothing in the way of his eyes, which were-

“Blue.” V murmured aloud before she could stop herself. 

“Excuse me?” He asked, pale eyebrows pressing together. He leaned against the doorframe with his free hand in his pocket, not stepping back to let her inside.

“I was just trying to remember what color your eyes were.”

“Okay…” He said flatly, unimpressed.

“So are you going to let me in? Or am I getting sushi to go?”

Oda rolled his eyes. “Just making sure that the _peacock_ dressed appropriately. Takemura-san did not spare any expense tonight.”

“Ooo, do you two love me that much?” She teased, reaching to pinch his nipple.

He recoiled, slapping her hand away. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Alright, alright. Got it out of my system.” She lied.

She had no clue why she was trying so hard to provoke him immediately. Maybe she was hoping he’d take it out on her later.

“Get in before I lock you out, _kusogaki_.” He jerked his head inside, stepping out of the way.

She stepped in past him, looking around the room. It was a very luxurious hotel indeed; complete with a full kitchen, where a squat Japanese man dressed in white was busying himself intently knifing a large fish.

“You smell like a cheap whore.” Oda grumbled as he closed the door.

“Stop getting close enough to smell me then.” V responded, giving him the finger. 

“V.” She turned around at the sound of her name. Takemura walked out of the other room, his arms slightly outstretched. He was dressed similarly to Oda, a sharp suit accented with a silky red belt as before. “Glad you made it.”

“Sure thing Goro!” She said, grinning and clicking the heels of her boots together. “I was excited that you texted me.”

“Please.” He gestured to the kitchen, V took a step forward but felt a finger curl around the strap of her dress and pull her back.

“Shoes.” Oda said, flicking his eyes between her own and the combat boots on the carpet. She blushed, brushing his hand off her before kicking off the boots and setting them at the door. “Thank you.” He breathed, smacking her firmly on the bottom.

She gave him a look that crossed between amused and enraged, making eye contact while he downed the rest of the wine in his glass. He pointed to the kitchen, a smirk twitching on his lips. “Don’t make them wait.”

As much as his shitty, smug attitude was already starting to piss her off, she couldn’t deny that she was enjoying it a little. She turned away before he could notice that she was blushing.

“V, this is Ono Makoto.” Takemura gestured to the chef. “I was grateful to discover him through one of Arasaka-sama’s contacts, having relocated to Night City.”

“Nice to meet ya.” V chirped as she sat down at one of the stools that were positioned by a counter looking into the kitchen. Takemura muttered something in Japanese, and the chef nodded to her. Oda placed a wine glass in front of her, uncorking a new bottle and letting the dark aphrodisiac flow before her eyes. Topping up his own glass, he settled in the stool next to her.

Plate after plate of individual pieces of sashimi and sushi was placed in front of them. She had never tasted anything quite like it before, each incredible bite followed by a new flavor or sensation. She let herself get lost in the wine and conversation with Takemura as he indulged her with facts about the fish, the origins of sushi, and his life in Japan. Her back was almost entirely turned against Oda, not that he was making many attempts to converse with them. It was hours later that the chef finally departed, leaving the three of them in the room alone.

“Hanako-sama is calling, excuse me.” Oda said suddenly, rising from the counter and crossing into the living room to talk quietly.

“Thanks for inviting me, Goro. This has been fun.” She ran her hand along his bicep and bit her lip. His arm felt strong even through the layers, his silver-streaked hair falling around his shoulders had him looking like a vision. It was absolutely the wine talking, but she couldn’t help but nearly drool at the idea of him sinking deep inside of her again. She shifted in her seat as the warmth pooled slightly between her legs. “Spared no expense, huh? Seems like more than just a thank you to me. Why the trouble?”

Takemura smiled, tipping his head slyly back to the figure muttering in the corner. “Oda arranged this evening, actually. I simply agreed to be here.”

“What?” V turned her head and saw that he was looking right at her, his expression dropped with slight longing as he had been watching her feel up Takemura’s arm. As soon as her eyes met his, he looked away guiltily. “This… does not compute.”

“Like I said, he’s a nice boy. He just doesn’t know how to express himself.” Takmura’s eyes flashed devilishly. “I had an idea for that, if you are… as you say, ‘game’, for more.”

V nearly spit out her wine.

_YES!_

She screamed in her brain, but her voice came out much sweeter. “That sounds great.”

Takemura extended his hand and V took it, giddy with excitement as he led her to the living room. Oda hung up his call, watching with raised eyebrows as Takemura placed his foot on a chair in the middle of the room and pushed it back, opening up the space.

“Oda and I already spoke about this.” He nodded to his protégé. “She is willing to participate.”

 _‘Willing to participate’_ sounded fairly clinical for all the sinful ideas that were running through her head of what she wanted them to do to her, but that was Takemura’s style.

“Fine.” Oda said a bit too quickly, clearing his throat. V stole a glance at him as he walked to stand next to her, arms pulled back in an attentive position as they faced their teacher for the evening.

“Excellent.” Takemura paced slowly, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. “I’ve had the pleasure of seeing you both on the battlefield, as well as knowing you personally. You are both formidable and admirable warriors-”

“Awe shucks, Goro.” V joked, picking up her foot to press the back of her toes into the carpet bashfully.

“-and you are both incredibly insufferable at times.”

“...pardon?” Oda asked after a moment of stunned silence from the both of them, stiffening in annoyance.

“You two do not get along. I foresee that you could be powerful allies, but both of your incredibly childish behaviors get in the way.” Oda and V exchanged glances for a second before they looked away from each other, both their cheeks burning red.

“Ridiculous to compare someone of my caliber to someone like _her_.” Oda muttered.

“Am I incorrect?” Takemura leaned his cheek on his fist, tipping his head pensively. “This is my proposal: take out your aggression. In a controlled space, with the proper guidance, it can be a valuable training.”

Both of them stood suspended in the tense moment as they processed what he had just suggested. Shaking herself slightly, V grinned.

“What’s wrong? Afraid to get your ass kicked?” She teased, slapping him on the ass hard.

Oda shot her a scowl. “There’s no way you’d be able to handle me expressing my full irritation with you.”

“I’m a tough girl.” She winked, causing him to flush an even deeper red as he looked away from her. “But I understand if you can’t handle it.” Her tone was intentionally patronizing, enjoying the blush that continued to spread across his face.

“Takemura-san.” Oda said, jerking his head back to make intense eye contact with V. As she had prophesied to her cat earlier, she nearly fell apart just at his bratty expression. “I like this idea. Let’s try it.”

“V?”

“Bring it.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, he had lunged at her middle.

“Augh!” She cried out as she hit the floor, wind knocked out of her lungs. She kicked her legs, trying to connect with his chest to push him off of her, but he was on her in an instant. The tiny Jinguji dress was already pushed up over her hips at the motion.

“Too slow, little mouse. Guess I get to go first.”

“Do you ever play fair?! Fucking asshole.”

“It is fair, you are simply too exploitable.” She let out a whimper as he knelt on her wrists, pinning her in place.

Clicking his tongue, he slowly ran his fingers along her neck and jaw. She shivered under his touch as she debated biting at the slender, callused digits that dragged across her skin. “I could do so many things to you like this.”

“Enlighten me.”

“You are a demanding little cunt.” He said, sitting back on his haunches.

“Just a sucker for good conversation, Sandy-chan.”

“For that, I could strike you.”

“Then hit me, pussy.”

Oda snarled as he heaved his hand back. He brought it down with a force onto her face, connecting with a loud _smack_. V blinked away stars in her eyes, her cheek numb. Well, she had to hand it to him, he called her bluff. She wiggled her fingers but her hands were still pinned under his knees, holding her in place.

With fire in her eyes, she conjured all the saliva she had in her mouth and spat upwards at him. He recoiled, pulling his face into a furious sneer and wiping his cheek.

“You are a whore.” He spat down back at her, a thick gob of his saliva catching in her eyebrow. Unlike him, she wasn’t able to do anything about it except feel the fluid ooze down her temple.

“And you’re a little fucking bi-” She wasn’t able to finish her sentence before he slapped her again. Her jaw clicked as her head was wrenched in the other direction. V had taken plenty of sucker punches before, but it was certainly a different sort of feeling when she was under his powerful hands; burning in her face as well as her belly.

“Oda.” Takemura warned, pacing around them.

“M’fine Goro, not the first time a baby boy’s had a tantrum at me.” She mocked up at her sparring partner, clicking her teeth together in over-exaggerated biting.

“Is there nothing that disgusts you at all?”

“Yes. Lookin’ at him.”

With a smirk, Oda snaked his fingers through her hair up to the back of her skull. He gripped a fistfull and yanked her head to expose her neck to him. He brought his mouth down near her throat. Hot breath tickled her skin as he spoke. “We both know that’s a lie.” 

A moan escaped her lips as he nipped at her neck, his hands snaking down her front. One hand stopped at her breast, palming it over the top of her dress. The other traced gently down her belly. The sensation sent chills through her spine. She was willing to put up with as much of his verbal abuse he would lob at her as long as he kept touching her like that.

Fuck, maybe Takemura was right. Not as much as a lesson, but… a coping mechanism.

She felt a wet cloth drag across her forehead as Takemura sponged away Oda’s projectile saliva. “Goro my… my makeup.”

“You still look lovely, do not worry.” He soothed, giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead. The kind gesture juxtaposed erotically with the fierce way that Oda was currently attacking the skin of her neck with his teeth.

“Alright, be fair, Oda.” Takemura said, pushing his forehead fiercely away from V’s neck. She almost whimpered at the gesture, torn between excitement to return the favor and a state of near-begging for his hands to continue down her torso. Oda backed down, his lips pulled to the side as he sat back on his knees.

“V.” Takemura extended his arm, helping her to a sitting position.

“Express my… aggression, huh?” V asked breathily as she tried to steady her heart. She fumbled at the hem of her dress, watching Oda’s eyes trained on her shaking fingers. What was she even frustrated about? The fact that he was a brat to her? Lots of people were; she could hardly stray out of her front door without someone catcalling after her. Not to mention the mental rolodex of all the ways people had told her to go fuck herself was completely filled.

She shifted on her hands and knees, crawling slowly in his direction. His glacier-blue eyes went wide as she approached, clearly not expecting what she had decided to do. With a nudge, he sat back on his tailbone. Was it the wine that had him this flushed? Or was he that taken by her? Snaking up right in between his legs, she wrapped both hands around the back of his head and drew him in for a deep kiss.

He vocalized his surprise into her mouth, parting his lips to let her kiss him even deeper. They sat on the floor like that for what felt like simultaneously way too long and not long enough, attacking his mouth with her own. She kissed him with fire in her cheeks, teasing him for all the ways he tried to piss her off with his words. His hands made their way over her neck, her back, her hips... exploring her body hungrily as if he had never touched her before this.

“Alright.” Takemura said softly behind her, gripping her under the armpits and hauling her to her feet.

“Goroooo…” She whined, pressing her knees together.

“That was a ridiculous waste of your opportunity.” Oda snapped, standing to his feet. The sweet look on his face was gone, replaced with his usual scowl.

“Quiet.” Takemura said to both of them, gripping his protégé by the arm and pushing him in the direction of the couch. “Sit.”

“What’s next?” V asked, chewing her fingernail as Takemura pulled off his jacket.

“Trust exercise. Quite simple.” Takemura walked around her, holding her shoulders firmly and pivoted her to face Oda where he sat on the couch. “May I?” His fingers grazed the short hem of her dress.

“You can do whatever you want to me…” V said quietly, prompting him to grip the bottom and slowly peel the garment off her body and over her head. Once the black fabric slid over her arms, her dark hair pooling over her bare chest, she got a look at Oda. His whole hand was gripping his entire jaw, forcing a poker face as his eyes locked on her body.

The expensive dress did not require her to wear a bra, so she stood in the room in nothing but her socks and panties while the two feasted their eyes on her.

“Jeeze…” She wasn’t sure what to do with her hands, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

“Here.” Takemura continued to lead her with one-word commands, certainly fitting her puppy-like eagerness. He pressed her forward with the cold, mechanical palm of his hand towards Oda, spinning her back around to face him. “If anything gets too overwhelming, tell him.”

She nodded obediently and let herself get pushed back down between his stretched legs. Oda’s arms snaked their way around her body.

“Got you, little mouse.” He purred, kissing her ear. Her toes curled under reflexively as Takemura kneeled between her legs. Placing kisses beginning at her stomach, he looped his hands over her panties and pulled them slowly down her legs, deftly taking her socks with them.

Trust exercise it was, seeing as she was now completely naked and Takemura was missing only his jacket. V was nearly panting already as Oda’s hand pressed down on her throat.

“Your heart’s going a little fast. Are you alright?” He asked, the rhetorical question hanging from what she _knew_ was a smirk as he kissed her cheek. Takemura deftly swept her legs over his shoulders, completely suspending her between the two of them.

She was at their mercy once more, literally hovering off the ground in near-ecstasy before they had even begun. 

Takemura pressed his mouth between her legs and she let out a shuddered gasp, melting back into Oda’s arms. His tongue was quick, firm, experienced… hands digging into her hipbones as he balanced her for him to devour. He was more calculated than Oda had been, more driven to a known goal than measuring his own actions. V could see the master in him.

“Oh my god…” She said softly, lolling her head to the side to kiss Oda on the mouth again. Takemura lashed at her clit, waking every nerve in her lower body to dance with pleasure under his touch.

Oda broke their kiss, pressing his cheek to the side of her head as he ran his hands across her ribs. “Relax, V. Give in to it.” He whispered in her ear.

“So I’m allowed to enjoy myself this time?”

“As long as you let me watch you fall apart, yes.” His tone was so much softer now, massaging her breast in his hand.

“Hng…” She strained, letting her eyes slide shut as Takemura continued to play her like a fine instrument. She felt a finger slide into her… then another. Gently prodding just the spot that made her moan loudly to the ceiling, far from caring that the only noises that filled the room were her own.

“Takemura-san.” Oda said suddenly, causing him to stop. V practically mewled as he pulled out of her. “I think we should move on, I think she will appreciate the other exercise even more.”

“Very well.” Takemura nodded, wiping his face with a dark handkerchief. V let her head drop back onto Oda’s shoulder, her thighs quivering intensely, the heat between her legs becoming nearly unbearable.

“You… you fancy fish... sonsabitches…” V panted, punching Oda’s thigh several times where she knew he was still recovering from the injury she had inflicted the last time. He hissed, wrapping his arms around her tightly and pulling them both to their feet.

“I won’t make you regret that yet, but you will.” He snarled, pressing his head back down under her ear. The way he kissed her neck did not lessen in intensity despite the sheen of lust and sweat that covered her skin.

She didn’t even notice Takemura until he tossed a tiny object across the room to Oda, who grabbed it with a reflexive catch.

“What was that?” She asked, trying to turn her head and catch a glimpse.

“You’ll find out.” Oda answered, gripping her midsection tightly. She wasn’t sure the reason for the sudden intense grab until Takemura was in front of her again, his pants loose.

“Are you ok?” He asked, hoisting her legs until they wrapped tightly around his middle. His hard cock was out of his pants and sat on top of her, the warm flesh so close to her aching pussy she nearly felt her eyes bug out.

“Yes. Yes I’m better than ok.” She sputtered.

“Good.” He answered, keeping her hips suspended under her hands as he sunk deep inside of her.

“Fuck!” She exclaimed, throwing her head back suddenly. She nearly collided heads with Oda at the outburst. To her surprise, he didn’t acknowledge it. 

She threw her arms back around Oda’s head as Takemura began to slide in and out of her, igniting a fire in her belly. The feeling of Takemura’s thighs slapping her bottom noisily while in this position felt divine, euphoric, sublime… all the words tumbling out of heaven’s thesaurus of degenerate fucking pumped right down into her bloodstream.

Just when she thought that she wasn’t able to lose her mind even more, Oda removed his arm from her midsection to activate the object Takemura had thrown in his direction. It was a tiny black vibrator; suspended from Oda’s longest fingers with a rubber strap.

He pressed it to her clit, somehow finding the right spot immediately. V cried out, her legs clenching around Takemura even harder. The feeling of their two bodies around her was overwhelming. She swore that she could see stars in the ceiling and she hadn’t even let herself plunge over the edge yet.

Takemura grunted as he fucked her harder, the exertion of holding V between them had quickened the pace of both of their breaths.

“Come for me baby.” Oda whispered to her. “You’re so beautiful all bothered like this.”

“Wha…?” She stammered stupidly, hardly believing that this man whispering sweet nothings was the same that called her a cunt just a few minutes prior.

“Let go.” He continued to coax her, pressing the toy even deeper into her clit. “I want you to feel good.” 

V thought for a moment that she might have died.

Although heaven wouldn’t have such aggravating hellion like Oda, as much as he was trying to speak to her as an angel now.

With a cry, she let the orgasm explode through her body. Trust exercise? Certainly, they had her trust; what with her entire body unraveled between them.

Every inch of her was misted with sweat, pooling around her belly button as Takemura pulled out of her and dropped her legs back down to the floor.

Oda knelt down, letting her come to a sitting position where she heaved. Her legs twitched violently as the remnants of the orgasm fizzled away, blinking away the blurry vision.

“Are you ok?” Oda asked, propping her up with a firm hand on her back, fingers splayed.

“I…” She coughed. “I think so.” Takemura appeared before her with a glass of water.

“Excellent. I think that was progress, no?”

“Uh… yeah… I guess.” V pressed the glass to her hot forehead, the cool sensation mercifully bringing her back down to earth.

“Drink.” Oda commanded, and she shot him a glance.

“Chill, ratboy.” The retort conjured a sudden smile on his face as he laughed out his nose. V wasn’t sure when she had even seen him actually smile, it gave her butterflies.

He pressed his face back near her ears, stroking the hair out of her face gently. “Bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This hot nonsense is a gift for @JustAnotherSnakeCult and @DemonEnthusiast (featuring her V).


End file.
